Documents are available for surveys, academic assessments, admissions, registration, customer-related queries, etc., may include, but are not limited to, a printed form or a handwritten form. The user fills the information in the available fields of the document. The document may then be scanned to generate an electronic document (e.g., a digital image). The information filled by the user may then be extracted from the electronic document. However, while extracting information from a set of filled electronic documents, at times, it becomes tedious to individually select the desired user-related information from each electronic document. The set of filled electronic documents may be identical or distinct. Hence, it is required that the information from the relevant fields only is extracted and not from all the fields available on the document.